1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device having a structure for easily attaching or securing to supporting objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical objects, such as computer facilities, integrated circuits, processor facilities, or the like may generate a great heat while working, such that one or more typical heat dissipating devices or heat sink assemblies are required to be attached onto the computer facilities, the integrated circuits, the processor facilities, or the like, for dissipating the heat from the objects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,827 to Chung, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,464 to Lin disclose two of the typical heat dissipating devices or heat sink assemblies and each comprises a fan device disposed in a fan housing, and the fan housing is then secured onto the objects with four fasteners.
However, it is difficult to snugly fit and to smoothly support the fan device within the fan housing. In addition, additional driving tools are required for rotating or for driving the fasteners, in order to attach or to secure the fan housing onto the objects. Furthermore, the air drawing or propelling effect of the fan device may be limited by the fan housing.
The provision and the attachment of the fan device within the fan housing may increase the inconvenience for assembling the fan device, and may greatly increase the manufacturing cost for the typical heat dissipating devices or the typical heat sink assemblies.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional heat dissipating devices.